En el mar junto a ti volvi a amar
by amarilloceleste
Summary: Peter está enamorado de Susan,los celos y el coraje de ver la con otro lo orillan a hacerle daño, pero  ella empieza a sentir algo por él, o eso cree todo cambiara cuando un llamado inesperado los obligue a volver a Narnia, con Caspian que a un ama a Su


Hola, a todos aquí vengo con una nueva historia de Susan y Caspian, un poco diferente a las otras que he realizado pero siempre con mucho romance de esta linda parejita, espero les guste, creo que será un poco larga, no mucho pero esta vez no será un shot =) espero les guste, por cierto será algo así como un Caspian, Susan y Peter, me gustan como se ven las dos parejas (Susan/Caspian y Susan/Peter) y sin más por el momento aquí les dejo el pequeño resumen…

Por cierto una aclaración, en esta historia Aslan no les dijo a los hermanos pevensie que no volverían a Narnia, ellos realizaron los 2 primeros viajes juntos, los cuatro hermanos, pero en el tercer viaje solo fueron llamados los pequeños, ahora en esta historia Aslan decide llamarlos a los cuatro.

Resumen: Peter, está enamorado de su hermana o al menos eso cree, sus celos hacia ella harán que cometa un acto que ni el mismo hubiera querido, una noche en que estaba muy enojado, pero lo que sucede entre ellos hace que Susan empiece a sentir algo también por su hermano, pero todo cambiara cuando un día sin imaginarlo Aslan decide llamarlos de nuevo a Narnia y se encuentran con Caspian ahora el dilema de Susan será saber a quién de los dos ama en realidad. Las cosas se complican para Caspian que se encuentra comprometido a casarse.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene un poco de lime

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son obras de c s Lewis.

En el Mar, junto a ti, volví a amar

Susan bailaba con un guapo oficial británico, mientras unos ojos azules la observaban de una mesa un poco lejos de la pista de baile, era una recepción a la que habían invitado a los hermanos mayores Pevensie, Peter observaba a su hermana un tanto celoso de la persona con la que bailaba, miraba como aquel tipo tomaba su cintura y la acercaba más a su cuerpo eso lo sacaba de sus cabales. El pensaba…

- "Susan, iré a buscarte de los cabellos si no te separas de ese tipo" pensaba Peter, tomo de un solo trago el vino que tenía en su copa y estaba a punto de pararse cuando la música dejo de tocar.

-Mientras tanto Susan y su acompañante se divertían bailando…

-Esa canción me encanto

–A mi también Susan espero me permitas otra pieza de baile.

-Tal vez mas tarde estoy cansada.

- bueno entonces te llevare a tu lugar antes de que tu hermano me fulmine con los ojos

– No le hagas caso es el hermano mayor tiene que cuidarnos, y lo aprecio el nos cuida como nuestro padre y tal vez yo cuido a mis hermanitos como mama pero alguien tiene que hacerlo cuando ellos no están

–Claro Susan estoy seguro que serás una buena madre algún día

–Jajaj si claro

–Acercándose a la mesa de Peter tenía una cara de pocos amigos

–Hola Peter aquí te traigo a tu hermana, sana y salva

- mas te vale

–Ya Peter

–Regreso después

–Bien gracias

- Susan se despidió de su amigo y se sentó a lado de Peter…

–Susan que te pasa ese tipo te estaba manoseando

–¿Manoseando? ¿De qué hablas? Si solo estábamos bailando

–Si claro y poco falto para que te basara y te desvistiera ahí delante de todos

–Peter que te pasa eso no es cierto

–A no, me vas a decir que no se acerco demasiado a ti

– Hay ya basta, sabes que mejor vámonos creo que el vino te cayó mal estas empezando a ver cosas que no son.

-Si mejor vámonos ya no me está gustando esta fiesta

- Pero Peter no quisiste bailar con nadie, solo bailaste una pieza con migo…

–Y la otra binó ese tipo y se fue contigo

–Pero hay muchas chicas lindas con las que puedes bailar Peter

–Vámonos si

-¡Esta bien!

–Susan se acerco a despedirse de su amigo a su mesa mientras Peter la esperaba en la puerta, habían regresado a finchley por fin con sus dos hermanos pequeños , sus padres aun se encontraban en América, por el trabajo de su padre, pero ellos Vivian muy bien los cuatro juntos, esa noche llegaron a su casa Peter casi no menciono palabra en el camino y Susan aunque trataba de hacer hablar un poco a Peter solo recibía de él monosílabos, al llegar a su casa, Susan se apresuro a entrar, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, ella llevaba puesto un vestido azul, largo con unas cuantas cuentitas brillantes de mangas hasta los codos y un poco entallado al cuerpo, Peter entro detrás de ella cerrando la puerta de un empujón haciendo mucho ruido, Susan se enojo un poco más.

-¿Que te sucede Peter? , ¿Vas a tirar toda la casa solo porque un alguien me saco a bailar? , basta

–Tu no entiendes nada Susan

– ¿Que tengo que entender?

–Peter se acerco a ella y tomo el rostro de Susan en sus manos

–No entiendes que me molesta tanto que se te acerque ese tipo

–Ese o cualquier otro no te agradan

–Como me van a agradar, me molestan, me dan… me dan celos Susan

-Eso ya lo sé Peter

–No su, tu no entiendes que no me gusta que nadie más te toque, ni siquiera que te rose, tu eres mía…

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás loco?, yo no soy tuya Peter, entiende, no lo soy

–Si tal vez no lo eres aun pero…

-¿Pero qué?

–Pero hoy mismo serás mía, solo mía y de nadie más, me oyes, de nadie más

–Basta Peter me asustas.

-Peter se acerco a Susan mirándola con unos ojos tan extraños y tomando su rostro para besar sus labios, con un poco de fuerza tomo la mano de Susan, acercándola a él, ella forcejeaba con el…

–Peter basta, bastas

–A empujones llegaron hasta la sala de la casa, sus dos hermanos pequeños se encontraban dormidos puesto que era media noche ya

– ¿Peter que haces?, basta…

-Peter besaba los labios de Susan, su cuello su pecho, mientras ella trataba de alejarlo de ella, en una de tantos intentos por alejarlo ella lo empujo tan fuerte que lo hizo caer en el piso golpeándose con el respaldo de los brazos del sillón, Peter cayó al suelo y Susan se asusto un poco y se acerco a él.

-¡Peter perdona!, ¿estás bien?

–Peter la miro y se le tiro encima haciéndola caer también al piso

–Susan entiende te quiero y tú serás solo mía,

-Ella lo miro mientras el de un jalón rompió el vestido de Susan

-¿Peter te has vuelto loco? Lucy y Edmund pueden vernos, basta por favor

–Pero él no hizo caso con sus manos levanto el vestido de Susan, acariciaba sus pierna mientras ella seguía forcejeando trataba de empujarlo con sus piernas pero el pudo arrebatar la ropa que traía puesta, dejando ver su blanca piel que el besaba con suavidad y con pasión a la vez pudo ponerse encima de ella, logro desabrochar su pantalón con una mano, mientras la otra aprisionaban las manos de Susan que trataba de zafarse, pero él era más fuerte que ella, ella no podía gritar por sus hermanitos, no podía dejar que mirasen tal escena, el se coloco encima y de una vez entro en ella con mucha fuerza, sin dejarle tiempo siquiera de respirar, ella grito de dolor y el gimió al sentir a Susan, luego la embistió con fuerza, lo que le hizo soltar una pequeña lagrima negra a Susan –Pe…ter. Basta –Pero él no hizo caso siguió embistiéndola, haciéndola sentir mucho dolor para ambos, pero luego ambos empezaron a sentir placer, ella empezó a moverse también, lo que le hizo pensar a Peter que no le desagradaba a ella esa sensación que para él era como estar en el cielo , El jamás habría pensado en hacerle daño a su hermana pero sentía algo muy profundo por ella, tal vez su cariño de hermano estaba muy sobre valorado y tal vez estaba confundiendo su cariño con otro sentimiento que según él sentía por ella.

Poco a poco el placer que sentían llego a lo máximo que los hizo sentir una ola de calor en sus cuerpos y que hizo caer a Peter encima de Susan con un gran gemido que parecía hubiera despertado a los dos pequeños pevensie que dormían, aun dentro de ella se quedo acostado encima, mientras ella tenía los ojos abiertos mirando el techo de su casa asustada, ya sus manos las tenia sueltas, en el piso, con miedo, pensaba…

-"Acaso esto me gusto, fue una sensación extraña, pero me gusto"

–Susan pensaba que lo que acababa de pasar le gusto, le gusto estar con su hermano. Cuando recupero la respiración Peter salió muy despacio de ella y se acostó a un lado de su hermana, ambos se encontraban en el piso de la sala que estaba oscura, solo un poco de la luz de la cocina llegaba hasta ellos el se sintió apenado, volteo y le hablo a su hermana

–Perdóname Su no quise hacerte daño, yo no sé que me paso por favor, perdóname…

-Susan se volteo dándole la espalda, aun no sabía que paso no entendió, pero cuando al fin pudo reaccionar le contesto a Peter volteando a mirarlo, el aun la veía pero con mucha pena, pensaba…

-"Como pude hacerle daño a Susan, se supone que la amo, como pude hacerle esto"

–Peter,…

-Su por favor te ruego que…

-Susan no dejo que el termine porque ella le contesto

–Creo que me gusto –Que dices –Si, no pensé que sentiría esto contigo… -¿Tu ya lo habías hecho?

–Susan pensó un poco antes de contestarle a su hermano puesto que no era fácil contarle que si alguna vez había estado en brazo del Rey Caspian y que esa fue la primera y única vez que había estado con alguien, pero al fin decidió contestarle…

-Sí, Pero solo fue una vez y fue con Caspian, Pero fue en Narnia, hace tiempo ya

– ¿De verdad, su?

–Y jamás pensé que sentiría ese sentimiento con nadie más que con él, pero tú me has hecho sentir lo que él me hizo sentir esa vez

–Peter le sonrío y se quito la chaqueta que tenia dándosela a su hermana, para que se cubriera, se acerco a ella y le dijo…

–Susan perdóname fui muy brusco contigo

–así que le dio un suave beso en los labios y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, ambos estaban cansados y adoloridos , Peter por el golpe que se llevo en la cabeza y Susan por el forcejeo que tuvo con él.

NARNIA

-Caspian, esperare a que regreses

–y cuando regrese nos casaremos Lilliandil, así lo he prometido a tu padre y a si será –Caspian se acerco a ella dándole un beso en la frente

–Cuídate mucho y no demores –Ella beso al rey Caspian, con apenas un roce de sus labios, él le sonrió un poco a aquella mujer, pero sus labios aun recordaba a su amada reina Susan. El se dirigía a una visita a los pueblos lejanos de Narnia donde casi no tenían conocimiento de su rey y donde él debía ver que todo se encontrara en orden, partió de Narnia sin saber que algo le depararía ese viaje…

Espero les haya gustado la historia y espero me dejen algún Reviews, por fa que me digan que les pareció todavía vienen más cosas interesantes, así que creo les va a gustar, por fa dejen algún Reviews , acepto sugerencia, y les agradezco por leer este fan fic, Gracias….

No olviden dejar algún Reviews… Gracias


End file.
